There's an angel on my closet
by IsaWin
Summary: "Era Castiel quem rondava sua mente e o fazia se sentir sujo, indecente e muito, muito hipócrita por pensar isso de Cas, tão inocente e tão... sensual." DASTIEL! - não sei muito bem como definir a censura, mas não esta fic não tem nd de inocente hehe


**There's an Angel on my closet**

**Autora: Eu mesma, Isabella! **

**Fandom: Supernatural *se abana***

**Ship: Dastiel; Dean/Castiel. ( como eu aaaamo esses dois O.O)  
><strong>

**Beta: Sou solitária, tudo feito por mim. Ok, não ficou tão ruim assim rsrsrs e desculpem qualquer erro!  
><strong>

**N/a: Finalmente eu consegui escrever uma história digna, ou assim eu espero que tenha ficado, com esse título. Tem muiiiiiito tempo que eu escrevi a primeira, e ficou horrível, além de que não tinha nada a ver com Supernatural. Então eu apaguei e tentei escrever outra, mas parei no meio da coisa toda por falta de tempo e imaginação. Entao ontem, quando eu deveria estar estudando pra esse buraco onde fui me enfiar - período de verão na faculdade - foi que eu tive a bendita ideia que saiu sem problemas. Foi lindo ir escrevendo sem parar, só voltei para corrigir umas coisinhas *.***

**Então, fim de blablabla... vcs sabem como é, quando se está forever alone até a parede do seu quarto serve como terapeuta. **

**E eu espero reviews, sério! Tudo bem que essa fic não pode ter ficado uma beleza (mas eu gostei hehe), mas se vc conseguiu chegar até o fim pode comentar, não é? Seja gentil!**

**Sem mais declarações... enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo único<br>**

O ar ali dentro do bar era como de todos os outros que já tivera o prazer de estar em companhia dos irmãos Winchester. Uma fina camada de fumaça de cigarro ficava centímetros abaixo do teto baixo de madeira, e se ele não estivesse ligeiramente acostumado poderia se sentir meio sufocado com o aquele ar denso. Porém, não era o caso. Dean sempre o levava nesses lugares quando podia, mesmo sem Sam, e Castiel nunca dissera nada porque ele sempre apreciara ficar perto do loiro.

Se parasse para pensar, Castiel poderia enumerar as qualidades que apreciava em Dean, mas as que mais chamavam sua atenção era seu bom gosto musical – porque Castiel também gostava daquele rock clássico – e o amor tão devoto que Dean tinha pelo irmão. Isso fazia o anjo cogitar a possibilidade de que não amava seus _próprios_ irmãos suficientemente.

Entretanto, não se permitindo divagar ainda mais parado na entrada do bar de beira de estrada, Castiel se lembrou do motivo de ter ido até ali. Precisava falar com Sam. Precisava pedir-lhe algo para que uma dúvida insistente em sua cabeça tivesse um fim e ele pudesse agir ou deixar tudo do jeito que estava.

Sendo assim ele caminhou até onde Sam estava assentado, após buscá-lo com os olhos e o encontrar entretido com um livro grosso de aparência muito velha. Quando se aproximou o bastante foi que reparou que o Winchester mais novo segurava um copo com uma bebida amarronzada e o girava um pouco acima da mesa.

- Oi Sam. – ele disse quando parou atrás do moreno para tentar bisbilhotar o que tanto ele lia concentrado. A reação não podia ser outra, senão Sam dando um pulo da cadeira por ouvir aquela voz conhecida tão perto de seu ouvido.

- Caramba, Cas... – ele disse ao virar-se para trás e olhar para o anjo que se manteve inexpressivo, com as sobrancelhas sempre franzidas.

- Me desculpe. – ele disse após um tempo em que Sam ficou olhando-o enquanto se recuperava do susto.

- O que faz aqui? – o moreno disse, ainda meio atordoado.

- Preciso conversar com você, Sam.

- Ahn, claro, está tudo bem?

- Acredito que sim...

A resposta fora meio vaga porque nem Castiel estava muito certo dela. Sam respirou fundo e puxou um banquinho ao seu lado na pequena mesa, incitando o anjo a assentar ali. Ele prontamente o fez, fechando um pouco o casaco sobre seu colo e olhando ao redor.

- Onde está Dean?

- Pôquer. Ficamos sem dinheiro, sabe? – ele sorriu e Castiel apenas assentiu fraco com a cabeça. – Sobre o que quer falar, Cas? Algo sério?

O anjo levou um tempo para poder dar uma resposta verdadeira, mas novamente ele nem sabia como fazer.

- Sinceramente, acho que depende do ponto de vista. – e completou sob o olhar confuso de Sam. – Se diz respeito a mim, por isso depende do ponto de vista.

- Sobre o que? Cas, preciso que seja bem menos enigmático...

- Sim, vou explicá-lo. – o anjo deu novamente uma pausa e realizou que não poderia explicar isso a Sam. Se ele achava errado, então o que o Winchester pensaria dele? – Na verdade não posso te explicar, então irei direto ao ponto, Sam.

- Cara, não estou entendendo nada... – Sam coçou a cabeça, estava impaciente.

- Preciso de uma forma de vigiar Dean quando ele estiver sozinho, sem que vocês estejam trabalhando num caso, sem que ele esteja no Impala e sem que ele me veja, óbvio. – Castiel disparou com a resposta, respirando fundo quando se calou.

- Por que precisa disso? – Sam perguntou, se possível mais confuso ainda.

- Para descobrir algo. Estou com uma dúvida e... pode me ajudar? Conhece Dean mais que ele próprio.

- Está bem, não vou mais fazer perguntas. Se me disser mais alguma coisa meu cérebro vai entrar em curto. – Sam pegou o copo com whisky e bebeu tudo, olhando para um Castiel em expectativa. – Antes, na verdade, só mais uma pergunta simples.

- ...

- Por que não fica invisível, Cas?

- Porque Dean pode sentir quando estou perto dessa forma.

- Então ele não pode te sentir se estiver se escondendo como um humano faria?

- Ah, não é bem assim, Sam... – ele parou um pouco mais uma vez para pensar, mas começaria a divagar de novo e não podia perder o foco. – Diga logo o que pensou, por favor?

Sam sorriu de lado, se dando por vencido. Às vezes Castiel era ingênuo até demais, o que o deixava mais engraçado sob a opinião de Sammy.

- Tudo bem. O único lugar que segue suas exigências é o quarto em que estamos no motel aqui perto.

O anjo ficou cogitando a idéia de Sam por um tempo, sem desviar o olhar do moreno e o deixando um pouco constrangido e levemente curioso, afinal, não era uma idéia tão má assim, certo? Ainda porque ele nem sabia o motivo para Castiel querer ficar a sós com Dean e o... vigiar.

- E como farei isso, Sam? – perguntou por fim, observando o caçador suspirar e dar de ombros.

- Entre no guarda-roupa. Da fresta você pode enxergar e ouvir Dean.

Sam não poderia receber uma melhor resposta do que o sorriso gigante que Castiel nunca mostrou a eles.

**-D&C-**

Dean podia dizer que Sam estava muito estranho desde que voltou do pôquer. Esperava que o moreno ficasse feliz por ele ter ganhado uma boa grana, mas seu irmão apenas deu um sorriso fraco e ficou olhando para o nada depois sem nem dar atenção a ele. E Dean odiava ser ignorado por Sam, o fazia sentir-se pouco importante.

Mas Dean não ficou pensando nisso por muito tempo, porque tinha algo a mais na sua cabeça o atormentando ultimamente. Como ele poderia definir? Estranho, absurdo e insano. Talvez até obsceno demais, e completamente fora de sua personalidade, de quem ele é. Porque Dean nunca sentira essas coisas, nunca tivera tais sonhos pecaminosos que ficavam na sua cabeça quando acordava e o fazia se sentir culpado. Ainda mais quando olhava para _ele. _

Sim, o problema era estar sonhando com _ele_ e não sabia o que era mais errado: estar tendo desejos por um cara ou estar sentindo-se atraído por um anjo do senhor. Era Castiel quem rondava sua mente e o fazia se sentir sujo, indecente e muito, muito hipócrita por pensar isso de Cas, tão inocente e tão... sensual.

Dean se viu novamente batendo em sua testa, porque agora pensava nessas coisas em plena luz do dia. "_Eu é quem deveria estar sendo caçado por pensar essas coisas"_, pensou consigo mesmo quando abria a porta do Impala para voltar ao motel, sozinho. Sam ficara na biblioteca pesquisando livros imensos e empoeirados - acerca de um possível caso - que Dean não tinha a menor vontade e paciência de folhear.

Ele ligou seu amado carro e partiu para onde estavam hospedados, ligando o rádio e sorrindo rápido quando ouviu Ace of Spades. Tinha um tempo que não ouvia Motörhead.

Mas novamente aquele assunto retornou a sua cabeça e Dean já estava ficando irritado.

- Veja só o quanto estúpido você é, Dean Winchester. – disse para si mesmo, tomando a liberdade de se xingar em voz alta porque Sam não estava ali. – Como pode sentir essas coisas? Não seja idiota, você gosta de mulheres, peitos e bocas carnudas, cabelos longos e pretos... – continuou murmurando para si, se repreendendo. – Olhos azuis, feições fortes e costas largas.

Sem nem perceber tinha admitido aquilo que gostava em Cas. Sacudiu a cabeça, se sentindo um maníaco, um depravado, um... maldito cara heterossexual que ultimamente estava observando atributos masculinos de uma certa pessoa com um devassidão incomum. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, tentando se infligir alguma dor que poderia ser associada com o sentimento errado que sentia. Lembrou-se daquele filme, Laranja Mecânica, e o quanto poderia funcionar com ele também aquelas sessões de tortura emocional.

- Você não é assim, Dean, você não gosta disso. O que Cas iria pensar de você se soubesse disso? O que Sam iria pensar? Bobby? Que você é um louco que precisa logo ser internado.

E ele ficou resmungando durante todo o caminho para o motel, sentindo-se pateticamente com raiva de si mesmo. Quando fechou a porta do quarto ele praticamente correu até a desconfortável poltrona na frente da televisão e colocou em um canal qualquer para tentar afastar aquelas coisas que pensava, mas antes de sentar pensou que seria uma boa tomar uma cerveja e depois relaxar até que Sam ligasse.

Ficou mudando os canais e deixou em alguma porcaria de reality show para se distrair.

**-D&C-**

Cas estava colocando seu plano em prática. Ele esperou o momento chegar, esperou que Dean ficasse só e longe de trabalho por um tempo. Precisava dele tranqüilo e não distraído com alguma coisa. E quando finalmente entrou escondido no quarto antes de Dean entrar, pois estava estacionando o Impala, Cas se direcionou ao guarda-roupa consideravelmente grande e respirou fundo antes de se infiltrar lá dentro e fechar com cuidado a porta. Como Sam dissera a fresta que servia para entrar ar ali dentro era suficiente para que pudesse enxergar um pedaço do quarto, além do que podia ouvir tudo dali.

Uns dois minutos depois Dean entrou e trancou a porta do quarto, tirando a jaqueta de couro e a jogando na cama, então caminhou apressado até o sofá e se jogando ali para logo depois se levantar de novo e retornar com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão. Ele ficou mudando os canais durante um bom tempo, até que parou em um e ficou quieto, terminou a cerveja pouco tempo depois e não demorou nem dez minutos para cair no sono. Foi algo bem atípico da parte dele e isso fez Castiel sorrir... ele gostava de quando Dean era espontâneo.

Por um tempo ele quase pensou que não aguentaria ficar ali com o calor que começou a sentir, mas quando ouviu um gemido baixo no quarto o anjo retornou sua atenção para lá.

Dean se remexia um pouco na poltrona, um braço caído sobre o braço da mesma e o outro sobre a barriga. Castiel sempre se perguntou se ele não sentia dor quando acordava desses sonos em sofás.

Sua mente foi desviada novamente de divagações quando outro gemido acabou com o silêncio do quarto, e dessa vez Cas espreitou os olhos pela fresta do guarda-roupa e observou o que Dean estava fazendo. Que se dane a ética, ele estava pouco se lixando se espionar os outros era falta de educação.

A mão do loiro sobre a barriga estava descendo devagar até o cós da sua calça jeans e não parou por ali. Ela desceu mais, no exato momento em que Dean mordeu o lábio inferior sem muita força. A mão grande dele parou lá, sobre o... oh meu deus, Dean apertou aquele volume (muito) perceptível sobre a calça e gemeu de novo, um pouco mais alto. Castiel arregalou os olhos, se sentido um pouco desconfortável em partes que até hoje ele não tinha dado a devida atenção. Continuou firme, olhando a cena.

Castiel percebia cada movimento do corpo de Dean e, não ligando mais, fez uma anotação mental de nunca se esquecer daquela visão privilegiada que tinha do caçador se tocando. O loiro tinha os dedos longos bastante habilidosos, já que não teve problema em abrir o botão da calça jeans e em seguida abaixar o zíper com apenas uma mão. Sua outra estava agora debaixo da própria camisa, subindo e descendo por seu abdômen lentamente, o que o fez gemer um pouco mais palavras desconexas.

Quando por fim Cas pensou que Dean ficaria apenas daquela forma, tocando seu membro excitado por cima da cueca, ele foi mais além. Dean deslizou com os dedos para dentro da cueca e começou a subir e descer a mão de uma forma ritmada, lenta e quente no início, mais rápida e erótica depois e o anjo ali dentro do guarda-roupa não sabia se era apenas o guarda-roupa que estava abafado demais ou o próprio quarto estava esquentando; talvez fosse sua temperatura apenas, debaixo daquele casaco pesado.

Diante daquilo tudo o anjo começou a ficar confuso. Era tão errado sentir aquilo por um humano? Por um homem? Por Dean? Porque ele era seu protegido, Dean confiava nele e Castiel sempre tivera uma relação bem clara com ele, Bobby e Sam. Eram seus amigos, seus companheiros e Cas era praticamente um anjo caído, e tudo porque prezava por eles. Às vezes chegava a pensar que Dean o amava assim como amava Sam, como um irmão. Outras nem tanto. Já tinha reparado como o loiro devolvia seus olhares que demoravam um pouco mais, num sentimento quase palpável no meio daquela tensão toda. E por isso agora estava ali, porém num impasse, vigiando um momento íntimo de Dean.

Dean gemia mais alto agora, os olhos fechados e apertados, a cabeça apoiada para trás na poltrona. Seus lábios mais vermelhos, por tê-los mordido, e abertos por estar com a respiração acelerada. Dean continuou se tocando, aumentando o ritmo e com as pernas levemente abertas... Cas pensou que talvez aquele fosse seu paraíso, aquela visão de Dean. E no meio do que se passava em sua consciência, Cas afrouxou a gravata e se remexeu ali entre as poucas roupas dos irmãos; estava começando a suar.

- Ohh meu deus... Caaas...

Castiel não estava nem um pouco preparado para o que ouviu.

Pelo menos foi o que pensou.

Não teve certeza se agiu por impulso, mas na hora entendia que era o certo a se fazer.

Ouvir Dean gemendo seu nome daquele jeito obsceno acabou com suas dúvidas e agora tinha certeza que deveria agir, e não ignorar tudo que sentia. Sendo assim ele respirou fundo e só aí tinha notado o quanto o coração do corpo que habitava estava batendo forte. Ele empurrou a porta do guarda-roupa e sem fazer barulho saiu de lá de dentro, caminhando lentamente até ficar ao lado da poltrona onde Dean estava.

Ele deu a volta e parou na frente do loiro e nessa hora pensou que enlouqueceria por vê-lo tão perto de si, tão acessível. Os gemidos e ofegos de Dean eram como músicas para seus ouvidos e novamente ouviu seu apelido ser pronunciado no meio de outras palavras que não conseguiu distinguir. Deveria agora fazer com que Dean o notasse ali.

- Dean?

- Sim, Cas... oh deus...

- Dean? – ele repetiu mais alto quando da primeira vez não surtiu efeito. Dean deveria saber que aquilo não era o sonho que estava tendo. E isso aconteceu.

O loiro abriu os olhos, atordoado, e por breves segundos pensou que ainda tivesse sonhando, por isso continuou se masturbando. Só que quando o Castiel na sua frente ergueu as sobrancelhas e comprimiu os lábios a notícia atingiu com força e Dean parou tudo que estava fazendo. Ele abriu bem os olhos e assim focalizou direito o anjo, logo após levantando muito rápido e por pouco não tropeçando na poltrona.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui? – disse atônito. Cas suspirou e desceu o olhar para a calça de Dean ainda aberta e a cueca preta um pouco abaixada, e certamente ele ainda estava muito animado. Dean, sem obter respostas e vendo o olhar do anjo sobre si, corou, mas não conseguiu se mexer. – Desde quando está aqui? – o medo de que Cas tivesse o ouvido o consumia.

- Desde que você chegou.

Foi como se o ar congelasse e Dean repentinamente ficou muito branco, retornando à cor normal quando abaixou a cabeça e colocou as mãos na cintura. Não podia acreditar nisso... e porque ainda estava excitado?

- Você não poderia ter ouvido isso, sério, onde eu tava com a cabeça de fazer uma coisa dessas? – ele começou se xingando, se sentia mais culpado do que alterado. – Agora eu ferrei com tudo mesmo, Dean idiota. – ele subiu uma mão até a cabeça e seus dedos puxaram um pouco o cabelo loiro. – Me desculpe Cas, foi incontrolável...

Dean não se arriscou a olhar para o anjo e perdeu o sorriso compreensivo dele. Castiel se aproximou um pouco, não estava com raiva de Dean e não queria que ele ficasse nervoso, e muito pelo contrário. O homem loiro estava respirando rápido e não sabia mesmo como agir.

- Droga, eu sou um completo filha da puta. Perdoe-me, Cas, eu sei o quanto isso é errado e que não deveria ficar confundindo as coisas, mas foi mais forte que eu e quando vi já tinha acontecido. Deveria ter tomado mais cuidado e me controlado, só que-

Dean parou quando sentiu Cas muito próximo de si e só então ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para o anjo. Os olhos azuis agora brilhavam muito e Dean se perdeu um tempo neles. Não estava ligando se estavam próximos demais.

- Não se culpe, Dean, por favor. Pare com isso. – a voz de Castiel estava rouca e se Dean não estivesse tão empenhado em manter a pose de machão teria deixado transparecer o arrepio que sentiu.

- Você ouviu tudo, Cas... sabe que não deveria ter acontecido isso.

- Eu ouvi porque quis. Eu vim aqui e fiquei escondido para esperar por alguma coisa parecida. Claro que foi muito mais do que pensei, mas estou bem com isso.

- Como assim você programou isso? Me vigiar? – ele havia ignorado o "estou bem com isso".

- Sim, e a idéia do guarda-roupa foi de Sam.

Dean nesse momento não soube se matava Sam por ter dado uma idéia dessas ou se se preocupava com Castiel que o olhava com naturalidade, ainda mais que ainda estava com a calça aberta e...

- É recíproco, Dean.

Não precisou dizer mais nada. A ficha caiu rápido para o caçador e Castiel engoliu em seco pensando que seria dispensado por deixar Dean tão perturbado, mas isso não aconteceu. O loiro, na altura da situação, quebrou o curto espaço que restava entre ele e tomou os lábios tão tentadores do anjo para os seus.

Cas, de início, não soube o que fazer, mantendo os olhos arregalados observando os detalhes do rosto de Dean e sentindo a boca dele sobre a sua num selinho forte. Foi questão de tempo para que o Winchester tivesse a aprovação que precisava para sentir a língua de Castiel junto à sua, e deixou que suas mãos descessem até as costas do anjo, prendendo-o contra seu corpo.

As sensações eram novas e se no início do beijo lento Castiel já havia se entregado ao rodear o pescoço de Dean com os braços, quando este resolveu colocar mais vontade e pressa, mais fúria e sensualidade na pressão entre suas bocas, o anjo já tinha perdido o controle.

Dean tirou-lhe o casaco e o jogou para longe, puxando a blusa de Castiel de dentro da calça e ouvindo-o gemer ao contato de suas ereções. E não é que o anjo estava bem animadinho? Dean sorriu ainda beijando-o, sentindo Cas apertar seus braços e em seguida segurar seu rosto entre as mãos macias.

- Por que não me ajuda a terminar o que você interrompeu? – ele disse no ouvido de Cas ao afastar um pouco seus rostos, sorrindo ao senti-lo arrepiar.

Recebeu um gemido como resposta. Recebeu as mãos tímidas do anjo pararem sobre seu sexo rígido. Recebeu uma mordida no pescoço como o melhor "sim" que já tivera o prazer de conseguir.

Ele tinha uma boa idéia de como passaria a noite.

**Fim.**


End file.
